


It's Gretchen, Bitch

by usovkeks_writes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Depression, Everyone has a Gretchen, Other, Panic Attacks, Possible Relationship, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usovkeks_writes/pseuds/usovkeks_writes
Summary: Bang Chan named his anxiety to help keep it in check. when his depression got out of control, he named it too.





	It's Gretchen, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CHRISpyCHEESus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/gifts).



"Fuck off Gretchen." Chan slams his book closed and runs his fingers forcefully through his hair, wincing as his fingers break apart tangles, probably ripping some hair out. It’s nowhere near any midterms or finals but, Gretchen is pulling some major bullshit. His fear of failure and disappointment has brought him to the library for the third day in a row, studying like a barely passing senior during finals week. He sighs deeply, feeling the pressure on his chest ease slightly and goes to reopen his textbook.

"Dude, who the fuck is Gretchen and why do you hate her?" A sudden, deep voice broke Chan's train of thought, and he jumps and turns towards the source of the disturbance.  
The source turns out to be another student with a mop of orange dyed hair and the world supply of freckles. He is staring at Chan from his table that is covered with open textbooks and Chan feels guilty.

‘I interrupted this dude’s study session, what a dick move.’ Chan’s rebellion from his thoughts fades from his lips and starts to gather his things, shoving them half-hazardly into his bag.  
“I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t mean to disturb you I’ll go so you can focus sor-“  
“No!” the boy blurts out quickly, “I mean, no, it’s okay you can stay. I probably could use the distraction for a moment so I don’t lose touch with reality, you know?” Chan carefully sits back down, and the boy turns is chair looking almost relieved. “So. Who’s Gretchen?”  
“This is gonna sound really weird but,” Chan takes a sharp breath in, “I call my anxiety Gretchen.” Confusion flashes through the boys features, and Chan begins to tap his middle and ring finger to his palm almost absentmindedly.  
“Ok... can I ask why?”  
“Because,” Chan chuckles, “it’s easier to tell my anxiety to leave me alone? If that makes sense? Sorry”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does it work?” the boy asks, subtly leaning forward in his chair.  
“Sometimes.”  
“oh.” The boy looks almost disappointed and turns back to his books. The silence becomes uncomfortable, then deafening for chan. He begins to panic.  
‘Why did I tell him that?’  
‘He probably thinks I’m a freak or something.’  
‘I overshared.’  
‘AGAIN’  
‘Fuck.’

“Uh dude? Hello?” Chan snaps back into the real world.  
“Yeah, sorry I zoned out, what did you say?” the orange haired boy looks almost sheepish.  
“I was wondering…if… well, do you have…” he trails off. Chan nods, understanding.  
“Have I named anything else?” Chan offers and the boy nods.  
“Well, yeah. By the way I’m Chan.”  
“Felix.” The boy mumbles.  
“Nice to meet you. Yeah, I named my depression. Her name is Susan and she’s a bitch.” Felix snorts.  
“Susan, huh?”  
“Yeah, I’ve realized my anxiety is a mean old lady who doesn’t want me to live my life, whereas my depression just wants all the fuckin attention on her, cuz she’s dramatic. So Gretchen and Susan.” Chan goes to keep talking, but stops himself by grabbing his notebook and leafing through it.  
“That’s... really thought out.”  
“Thank you. I think about it a lot.” The librarian comes around and tells them that they’re closing for the night.  
“Hey, would you be alright if I borrow that? My anxiety is really bad nowadays.”  
“Of course, man.” Chan glances over and makes eye contact with Felix as they stand to leave. “Hey, you know if things get too bad, you can go to the counselor here on campus, right?”  
“Nah,” Felix shrugs the idea off and his hoodie on. “I’ll be alright. I don’t need to burden someone else with my problems.”  
“I understand that man, but that’s kind of what they’re here for. You’re not a burden.” Chan turns to his table and grabs a pen off of the surface. He writes his number down on a piece of paper and rips it out of his notebook. “Here. Text me if it ever gets too much. Or just whenever. Let’s be friends.” Felix sucks air in through his teeth.  
“You sure? I don’t wanna be a bother. “Chan reaches over and takes Felix’s textbook. Flipping it open, he notices with a chuckle that it’s a psychology textbook. He places the paper with his number inside the book, closes it, and gives it back to Felix.  
“I’m sure. You are not a bother. You deserve to be comfortable and to talk to someone. I’m no professional, but I’ll help. And yes I wanna be your friend. So text me ok?” Chan pulls the cutest face he could muster and watches as Felix cringes away, laughing.  
“Ok, fine, as long as you NEVER do that again.”  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! Sorry its so short. i don't know how long its gonna be, but this is very self indulgent. i hope you liked it! see you soon!


End file.
